Alpha and Omega: Humphrey the Heartbroken Lone Wolf (Discontinued)
by KeithTheLoneWolf
Summary: Humphrey is heartbroken when Kate chooses to marry Garth. Humphrey decides to leave Jasper forever to start a new life without Kate. When Kate finds out Humphrey left Jasper forever She sets out to find Him. Will Kate be able to find Humphrey and bring home her fun, loving Omega. Read to find out. This story will contain Romance and Violence.
1. Chapter 1 Leaving Jasper

**Humphrey's POV**

I cannot believe what was happening. Kate is going to marry barf.

I stood there in sadness as I watched Kate walk away with a mob of wolves following her with excitement. I felt a tear slowly coming down my cheek.

After watching Kate and the other wolves leave, I slowly walked back to my den in silence. I felt so heartbroken. I just couldn't believe it. There was no other girl I loved. Kate was the one I truly love, but She choose Barf over me.

I finally reached my den. I went inside and layed down and cried. I couldn't help it. "Why. Why him" I cried. I soon cried myself to sleep thinking about Kate and me's adventure we had together back in Idaho.

 **Kate's POV**

I layed the corner of my parents den. I was thinking about what I was doing. I really loved Humphrey. He's a funny, smart and loving Omega, but If I marry him there will be a war between the eastern and western wolves. And I don't want that to happen. I'm doing what's right for me and Humphrey and for both of the packs.

I just hope he understands. I looked over at my mom and dad and lilly. They were sleeping. I layed my head down and closed my eyes. I soon drifted off to sleep thinking about Me and Humphrey's adventure we had together back in Idaho.

 **The Next Day/ Humphrey's POV**

I slowly awoke from my sleep by the sun shining in my den. I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. I slowly got up and stretched. I walked over to my den doorway and looked outside. It was sunny outside.

Seeing the sun shining always makes me smile happily. It's always great to see the sun shining in the mornings. My smile quickly faded away as I started thinking about Kate. I really wish she was here. Standing right beside me. Looking at me with her beautiful amber eyes.

I walked out of my den and saw my omega brothers Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. They were talking to each other until they saw me and waved. I waved back. I saw salty gesturing to me to come over to them.

I walked over to them. " Hey Humphrey "Salty said. "Hey guys" I said with a small smile. "You excited" Shakey said excited. "For what?" I said looking at them. " For the wedding dumby" Mooch said jokingly.

"Oh...Yeah. The wedding" I said in a sad tone. "You ok bro?" Shakey said looking at me in concern. "Huh? Yeah I'm alright. Just a bit tired still" I lied.

"Well you better be awake for the wedding" Salty said. "I'll try" I said chuckling. They both chuckled with me. "Well we better go get ready for the wedding" Mooch said.

"Yeah. We wanna look good just in case if there's any good looking girls there" Salty said. This made me chuckle again. "You guys go do that. I need to do somethings before the wedding" I said.

"Ok bro. See you there" Mooch said as they headed back to their dens. I looked down at the ground thinking. "I bet she's happy to marrying him" I thought to myself as I felt a tear coming down my cheek.

I can't go to the wedding and see the wolf I love marry Barf. That would make feel even worse.

I know what I must do. I ran back to my den. When I arrived at my den I went inside and went over to the wall and wrote a message for Kate and everyone else. After I wrote the message I ran away from my den and never looked back.

I finally reached the train tracks and Waited for the Canadian Express. I felt tears coming down my cheek as I waited for the train.

 **Kate's POV**

I slowly awoke from my sleep. I felt a paw nudging me. "Kate. Kate wake up" I heard a voice say. I slowly opened my eyes to see Lilly looking at me.

I stretched and looked at her again. "What is it sis" I said looking at her with a tired expression on my face. "It's time to get ready for your wedding" Lilly said quietly. "Can you give me ten more minutes to sleep" I said before yawning tiredly.

"Your wedding is in a couple of hours Kate. And you need to look very beautiful when you go up on that rock" She said. Lilly looked sad which made me feel worried. "You ok sis" I asked looking at her.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm ok" she said looking back up at me. "You sure?" I asked in a concerned tone. "Yeah. I'm sure" She said. I looked around the den and I didn't see my mom or dad anywhere.

"They must be setting up my wedding" I thought to myself. "Come on Kate. Let's get you ready" Lilly said. "Ok" I said with a smile. "I hope humphrey is ok" I thought to myself as I got ready for the wedding.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I sat beside the tracks waiting for the train. It should've been here by now. I then saw the canadian express coming down the tracks. "Finally" I said to myself in a inpatient tone. I slowly backed away from the tracks as the train got closer.

When the train passed I looked at each car looking for a opened one. I then saw a opened boxcar. I ran alongside the train trying to get as close as possible to the open boxcar.

When I was close enough I jumped for the opened door. I landed on the wooden floor of the boxcar. I was exhausted from the running. "Note to self. I need to exercise more" I said to myself as I caught my breath.

I layed in the boxcar looking at the moving view outside. I then got up and walked over to the open door.

I continued looking at the moving view outside as the train took me away from Jasper. "Goodbye Kate. Goodbye Everyone else. And good bye Jasper park" I said sadly to myself as a tear came down my cheek.

I layed back down and continued looking at the moving view. I'm going to have to start a new life. Without Kate or anyone else. Plus I bet she's having fun with barf. Maybe starting a new life isn't that bad.

I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep. I thought about what my new life was gonna be like without kate, or anyone else.

 **Kate's POV**

After getting ready for the wedding I headed over to Humphrey's den to talk to him. I had some time to go see him before the wedding starts.

"I hope he understands" I thought to myself as I arrived at Humphrey's den. I walked in the den doorway. "Humphrey..You here" I said as I walked in den, but I didn't see humphrey anywhere.

I then noticed writing on the den wall. "To Kate and Everyone else. I just wanted to say that by the time you read this I will be gone. Forever. Kate I hope you're happy to be with Garth instead of me. I also wanted you to know, that before you jumped off the train yesterday, I was was trying to say. I love you.

I've always loved you. Ever since we were pups, I've always loved you. You are the most kind, caring, loving and most beautiful wolf I've ever met. You always made me smile. You changed my life and I'm grateful that you did. Thank you. But you deserve to be with Garth more than me. So I wish you a happy life with garth. Love Humphrey"

I felt tears coming down my cheek. "What have I done" I cried to myself. I shouldn't have choose to marry Garth. Humphrey's gone because of me. I ran out of Humphrey's den crying.

I ran back to my parents den crying heavily. I can't believe he's gone. And It's all my fault.


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

**Kate's POV**

I layed in My parent's den crying my eyes out. I couldn't stop blaming myself. I then felt a paw on my shoulder. I looked to see who it was. It was Garth, he looked at me worried. "Kate, are you ok." He asked in worried tone

"Do I look ok to you!" I snapped at him. This made him jump back in fear. I sighed sadly. "I'm sorry. Humphrey left jasper. Forever" I said sadly as a tear came down my cheek.

"The Coyote" he said frowning. "He's not a Coyote!" I snapped at him again. He jumped back a bit more. "I really loved him" I cried sadly as tears came down my cheek.

"You. You did" He said. "Yes, But now he's gone forever and it's all my fault" I cried. "Don't say that Kate. It wasn't you're fault" Garth said as he tried to comfort me. "You were just doing what was right for you, me, Humphrey and our packs" He said before pulling me into a hug.

I placed my chin on his shoulder and cried as we hugged. "What's going on in here" I heard a voice say. It was my dad and mom. "What did you do to my daughter!" My mom roared. Garth let go of me and back away in fear. "N-Nothing Ma'am. I swear I didn't hurt her" He said in fear.

"He didn't hurt me mom" I said as I wiped a tear off my cheek with my paw. "Then why are you crying sweetie" My dad said walking up to me with a worried look. I sighed sadly. "Humphrey left jasper. Forever. And It's all my fault" I said sadly.

My mom walked up to me and my dad. "Kate how is your fault, and why did Humphrey leave" She asked. "He left because I chose to marry Garth. I was doing this to prevent a war from happening" I explained to them.

"You were just doing what was right Kate" my dad said. "I want him back" I said softly. "And that's what we'll do" My dad said with a smile. I looked up at him in surprise. "You will" I said getting a bit excited.

My mom and Dad both nodded their heads with smiles. I hugged them both happily. "Thank you. Thank you both" I said happily as we hugged. "You're welcome sweetie" My dad said. "We love you Kate and we want you to be happy" My mom said sweetly.

I then heard garth clearing his throat. We turned our attention to him. "I'm sorry to interrupt this family moment, but can I say something please" He asked nervously. "Go ahead Garth" dad said looking at Garth.

Garth looked very nervous for some reason. Which made me frown. "M-May I have P-permission to marry Your daughter Lilly" He asked very nervously. My parents eyes went wide, mine did too. "I really love her. I will treat her with respect. I promise" Garth said in a honest tone.

My parents looked at each other. "What do you think Eve" my dad asked mom. Mom looked at my dad, then at me. I nodded my head with a smile. My mom looked at garth. "You may marry our daughter, but If you hurt her. I will destroy you. Understood" my mom said in a serious tone.

Garth backed up a bit more again. "Y-yes Ma'am" he said. My dad smiled at us, but his smile quickly faded away. "I hope Tony is ok with this" He said in a worried tone.

"Maybe he'll be ok with this' I said in a positive tone. "I hope so" My dad said looking at us. "If he doesn't I'll make him" Mom said with a serious tone. My mom has her ways of making others cooperate.

"Let's go see Tony" My dad said as he headed for the den doorway. Me, my mom and Garth followed behind him.

I started Thinking about Humphrey as we headed to Tony's den. "I hope he's ok" I thought to myself. I then noticed Lilly running up to us. "What's going on Kate, where were you?" she asked in a quiet and worried tone.

I explained to her what had happened, and what we were going to do. "Lilly smiled widely. She jumped and tackled garth and kissed him. I sighed quietly when I saw them kissing. "I wish humphrey was here to kiss me" I thought to myself.

I felt my tear coming down my cheek. I missed Humphrey so much. "You two go have fun, me and Kate and you're dad will go talk with Tony" My mom said to them. "Ok Mom" Lilly said before going back to kissing Garth.

Me, mom and dad reached tony's den. We entered his den. Tony was laying down until he noticed us. He got up and looked at us with concern. "Where was your daughter at Winston" He asked in a concerned tone.

I looked at my dad, he looked at me then back at Tony. "She was at our den" my dad said. "Why was she there? She was supposed to be at the wedding to Marry Garth. Where even is Garth?" Tony in a small frustrated tone.

My dad sighed. "Tony we need to Abolish the Law" dad said. Tony looked at my dad. Tony started laughing. "That's funny. For a second I thought I heard you say you wanted to abolish the Pack law" Tony laughed

"I did" my dad said. Tony stopped laughing and looked at us. "Why?" he said frowning.

"Because It seems like the best thing to do" My dad said. "Winston. We can't just abolish the pack law, with a snap of a finger. Plus what do you think our packs are gonna say about this" He said in a serious tone.

"They'll probably be happy to have the law abolished, and if they aren't they can leave and go join a different pack. Your own son is in love with an Omega" my dad stated. Tony's mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide. "Garth Is in love with an Omega" he said in a surprised tone.

"Yes. Plus the Omega he is in love with is our daughter. Do you really want to break your sons heart, and my daughters heart because of the law" Dad said. "I would be a horrible dad if I did that" Tony said in a sad tone.

"Then do what's right. For you, Your son, and our daughters, and for our packs" dad said placing his paw on Tony's shoulder. Tony sighed. "Ok. We will abolish the law" Tony said with a small smile.

Me and my mom, and Dad all smiled, but my smile faded away fast. "You really miss him don't you" mom said looking at me with a worried look. I nodded my head softly. I felt a tear coming down my cheek. My mom hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, My dad joined in the family hug.

I really wish Humphrey was here. I couldn't stop blaming myself.

 **Time skip to Night time/Humphrey's POV**

I slowly awoke from my sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that the train had stopped and it was Night time. It was hard see. I walked over to the opened door and looked around.

"Where am I" I thought to myself. I jumped out of the boxcar and landed on my feet perfectly. I looked around, but it was still hard to see. I decided to head straight to see where that takes me. Thank goodness the moon gave a bit of light for me to see.

But it wasn't enough though. I then felt my stomach growl. It has been a while since I ate. I can't hunt for food. I don't know how to hunt. Maybe there's some berries around here. "Man this sucks" I said to myself.

I'm Hungry, alone, and Can't see very well. How great is this. I kept an eye out for any berries, or possibly a deer or caribou. Thinking about food made my mouth water. I felt my stomach growl again.

I then saw a bush up ahead that had berries on it. I then noticed something beside the bush. It was big, I couldn't make of it. I slowly walked closer to the big figure. "Hello?" I said. I heard a small growl, which made me back up a bit.

"I don't mean any trouble, I was just wanting to get some berries from that bush" I said pointing to the bush, that the figure was right beside. I felt a bit scared by the big figure. The black figure started walking towards me. I tried to see who it was but It was too damn dark.

The figure continued walking towards me. I backed up as he got closer. The figure growled louder and louder. I then realised the black figure was a bear. The bear charged at me. I panicked. I tried running but the bear was faster. The bear rammed me to the ground. Hard. I tried getting up but the bear pushed me back down.

I looked up at the bear. He raised his paw up and scratched me right in the face. I screamed in pain. I felt blood dripping down my cheek. The bear then bit my left arm Hard. I screamed louder in pain. I think I heard my arm bone break.

The bear then punched me in the stomach over and over. His punches hurt like hell. The bear then scratched my sides with his sharp claws. I was in so much pain. The bear roared in anger. The bear started punching me, but this time it was in the face.

I felt my nose bone breaking. I could taste blood in my mouth, I also felt blood dripping from my nose. I whimpered in so much pain. The bear looked at me with anger. I felt my eyesight getting blurry. I saw the bear lift his paw up in the air again.

I got ready to feel the pain that was going to hit me any second. I bear threw his fist down at me and hit me straight in the face. Super hard. Everything went black after that.


	3. Chapter 3 Finding Humphrey

**The next morning/Kate's POV**

I slowly awoke from my unpleasant sleep due to the morning sunlight shining in the den. I was up late last night because I couldn't stop thinking about Humphrey. He's out there all by himself. I opened my eyes slowly and let out a tired yawned. After yawning I looked around but I didn't see my Mom, or dad anywhere. I got up and walked out of the den. The sun shined brightly down at me which made my eyes squint. I looked around and saw wolves talking to one another. I walked down the slope of my parents den, and looked around for my mom and dad. I then saw my dad and mom talking to hutch. Hutch was my dad's second in command. Me and Hutch have been friends ever since we were pups. I headed over to them. As I got closer to them my dad noticed me and gave me a happy smile.

"Good morning Kate, did you sleep well" He asked. "No. I could barely sleep at all. I can't stop thinking about humphrey" I said sadly before looking down. My dad's smile slowly faded away and was replaced with a worried look. My mom also had a worried look on her face as well. "Kate" my dad said in a softly tone. I slowly lifted my head back up at him. "I promise you we will find him" He said.

I couldn't stop thinking about Humphrey. It was literally impossible for me to take my mind off him. He's my true love to the end. I can't sit by anymore, I know what I must do.

"Dad, I want to go search for Humphrey" I said in a brave tone. Dad and Mom gave me a even more worried look. "Kate you just got back from Idaho, We don't want to lose you again, Plus I really don't think you're mother would agree with this" He stated. My mom nodded her head with agreement. I gave them a serious look, "Mom, dad, I can't sit by anymore. I need to find him before something bad happens to him. Who knows what could happen to him, plus You trained me dad. I can defend myself now"

Hutch looked at my dad. "I agree with your daughter Sir" He said in a respectful tone. My dad looked at Hutch, then at mom, "What do you think Eve" He asked mom. Mom looked him then at me, "Please" I begged her. She sighed before saying, "You may go Kate" I felt a smile forming across my face. I hugged them both tightly with joy. "Thank You" I said with joy. They both looked at me and gave me smiles.

"Your welcome sweetie. Please promise us that you will very careful Kate" Mom said. "I will" I promised. We hugged one last time. "Good luck Kate, I hope you bring Humphrey home safe and sound" Hutch said with a positive smile. "Thank you hutch" I said before hugging him. I let go and smiled at them, and they nodded their heads with smiles. I quickly headed back to Humphrey's den. When I arrived at humphrey's den I sniffed for his scent. I caught his scent really quick. I quickly started following the scent. "I'm coming Humphrey" I said as I followed the scent.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I slowly awoke from my sleep, because the sun was shining right in my face. I just remembered what happened last night. I was attacked by a big bear. The bear beat me nearly to death, and broke my nose, my arm and somehow didn't kill me. It's a damn miracle! I slowly tried getting up, but when I tried getting up, but the pain kicked in. God damn this hurts so much! I felt tears forming in my eyes. I really wish that bear would of killed me. What's the purpose of trying anymore. I felt a tear coming down my left cheek. I started to cry in sadness as I layed on the ground in unbearable pain.

"Why does life have to be harsh to me" I cried to myself. Maybe I should just lay here and die, I can't do much anyway. I started thinking about some of my good childhood memories, but the problem was I didn't have many good childhood memories. I really just want to die, but my mind was telling to keep going. I sighed sadly before trying to get up again, but the pain just got worse when I put pressure on my arm. I layed back down on the ground again. Getting up is gonna be a pain in the ass.

I tried getting up again, but the pain just got worse. I started getting really pissed off. I pushed myself off the ground, but when I did that the pain got really worse which made me whimper. After getting off the ground finally, I looked around me and saw a beautiful view of the woods I was in. "Wow. It's beautiful" I said. This place looked kind of familiar though, It looked like. Sawtooth. I then realised I was back in Idaho, I remember these woods from last time when me and Kate were here.

I really do love Idaho don't get me wrong, It had everything. Food, water, a beautiful view. I tried walking, but I ended up falling either way. I slowly got back up, and tried balancing myself again. I tried walking again without trying to put any pressure on my arm. I then realised that I was near the bush from last night. The bush still had some berries on it. I felt my mouth watering when I looked at the berries. The berries were blue, and they looked very delicious. I slowly and carefully walked over to the bush. When I got to the bush, I pulled the blue berries off the bush and started gobbling them down, I didn't care if they were bad berries or not, I was starving. The berries tasted so so good.

After eating the berries, I felt less hungry. Now all I needed was water, and fortunately for me I heard running water, which made me smile. Finally things are going my way. I carefully followed the sound of the running water.

When I finally reached the sound of the running water, I saw a pretty decent sized river. I quickly walked over to the river without trying to trip or put any pressure on my arm. When I reached the river, I leaned down and got a drink. The water was cold and fresh, just the way I like it. After getting a drink, I was feeling a bit better. Now the only thing I needed to find was a den. I looked around me for a den, but unfortunately for me there wasn't a den in sit. I let out a sigh. I slowly started walking around, looking for a den.

"This is gonna take a while" I said to myself as I walked through the woods


	4. Chapter 4 New Home

**Kate's POV**

As I followed Humphrey's scent it led me to the train tracks. I looked around me to see if Humphrey was anywhere in sight, but he wasn't. I let out a sad sigh before I continued following the scent.

As I followed Humphrey's scent I heard the sound of wings flapping above me. I looked up and saw my two friends Marcel and Paddy. I was glad to see them, maybe they could help me find Humphrey, but I would have to give them news about Humphrey leaving Jasper. They landed in front of me with concern expressions.

"Hello miss kate, what are you doing out here by yourself, and where's your friend Humphrey?" Marcel asked me in his french accent. I gave them a guilty look before saying. "Humphrey...left Jasper. forever" I heard them both gasp. "Why did Humphrey leave Jasper" Paddy asked. "He left because of me" I said. Marcel and Paddy's concern looks turned into shocked looks. I let out another sad sigh "I chose to Marry Garth so there wouldn't be a war between the Western and Eastern packs, but when I found out that Humphrey left Jasper I Decided not to marry Garth. Me and my parents talked it out with Tony. He is the leader for the Eastern pack. After we talked it out, we decided to abolish the law" I explained to them.

Marcel and Paddy both gave me sympathy looks. "Don't blame yourself Kate, you were just doing what was right for you and your pack" Paddy said trying to make me feel better. "Is there anything we could do to help" Marcel asked. "I'm trying to find Humphrey. Can you guys help me find him" I asked them. Marcel and Paddy gave me smiles. "Of course, anything for a friend" Marcel said with a smile.

I gave them both a gratified smile before hugging them. I'm so glad me and Humphrey met them back in sawtooth when we were relocated. "Thank you so much" I said as I hugged them both. "You're welcome Kate" Paddy said. I let go of them. They both smiled at me before flying off to find Humphrey.

I really hope Marcel and Paddy can find Humphrey.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I slowly limped through the woods still searching for a den, I was getting really tired from walking so much. As I walked through the woods I saw something in the distance. It was a den. A pretty decent sized den, I couldn't help but smile widely. I began to walk a bit faster towards the den, but not too fast.

I felt my heart racing with excitement as I got closer and closer to the den. When I was outside the den doorway I stopped. What if there's a wolf living here, I don't want to walk into a den that's already been been claimed by another wolf. I smelled for a scent, but got nothing which was good.

I let out a sigh of relief before limping into the den, it was pretty big on the inside. You could probably have up to six wolves in this den maybe even seven. I finally found myself a new den I can live in. The only thing left I had to do was mark my territory, I slowly limped out of my den and looked around for a good spot for me to mark my territory. I saw a tree in the distance. It was a perfect one. I started limping towards the tree.

When I finally reached the tree I marked my territory on it. After doing that I limped back to my den to rest for a bit. When I finally got back to my den I was worn out. I walked into my den and layed down in the back of my den.

I yawned tiredly before closing my eyes and by the time I knew it I fell asleep.

 **A couple of hours later/ Kate's POV**

I have been walking for a couple of hours now, and I still haven't found Humphrey yet. I felt tears forming up in my eyes. "Oh Humphrey, where could you be" I said in a sad tone. I started thinking about our adventures we had together back in Idaho as I followed his scent. I remember the time me and Humphrey had our little snowball fight. I ended up winning the snowball fight big time. I started to smile a bit when I thought about that moment.

My thoughts soon were interrupted when I heard the sound of a horn coming from behind me. I turned around and saw a train coming down the tracks. I quickly got off the tracks and watched the train go by. As the train went by I noticed an open boxcar coming, I decided that It would be a good idea to ride in the boxcar. I waited patiently for the boxcar to get closer to me.

When the boxcar was close enough I made a jump for it, and thanks to my great jumping skills I made into the boxcar perfectly without a scratch on me. It was a good thing I was a Alpha otherwise I probably wouldn't have made it into the boxcar perfectly.

I layed down by the open door of the boxcar and watched the moving view go by. I let out a sigh before I slowly closed my eyes. I soon drifted off to sleep thinking about Humphrey. I really hope he's safe.

 **Hey Guys It's KeithTheLoneWolf here. I'm sorry for the long wait, I was having some personal problems, but I'm doing better now thanks to my friends. I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. Shoutout to ElliottChap14, you guys should read his stories. They are awesome. You all have a great day, and I will see you in the next chapter. Happy ThanksGiving!**

 **KeithTheLoneWolf out**


	5. Chapter 5 Fun Memories

**Kates POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and squinted due to the sun shining in my face, again. I remembered I was still on the train, I slowly got up and stretched. After stretching I looked out the train car and noticed that the train was no longer moving. I decided to get off the train since it wasn't going anywhere. I jumped out of the boxcar and landed perfectly on my four feet. I looked around me and saw how beautiful the view was around me, but the view looked very familiar. That's when I realised where I was. I was back in Sawtooth. "Maybe Humphrey is living here" I thought to myself. Like I don't see why he wouldn't want to live here. Sawtooth had everything Food, water, and a beautiful view. I sniffed for Humphrey's scent and to my surprise I picked up his scent which made my eyes go really wide.

Humphrey has must've been living here the whole time and I didn't even think about looking here first. I immediately followed his scent, I felt my heart racing with excitement as I followed Humphrey's scent.

As I followed Humphrey's scent I came to a bush and caught another scent. It was a bear's scent, which made my eyes grow even more wider. I then noticed some blood on the ground near the bush. This made me gasp. Is that. Humphrey's blood? I sniffed the blood and It was Humphrey's blood which made tears form up in my eyes. I looked around to see if Humphrey was anywhere, but he wasn't. Humphrey is still alive, I know it. I continued following his scent.

As I followed his scent it led me to a river. I looked around to see if he was anywhere in sight, but once again he wasn't. I sighed in sadness. "Where could he be in sawtooth" I kept asked myself. I decided to get a drink since I was at the river. The water was cold, and refreshing just the way I liked it. After I got a drink of water from the river I continued following Humphrey's scent.

 **Humphrey's POV**

I began to awake from my pleasant sleep. I let out a loud yawn before opening my eyes. I slowly and carefully got off the floor without trying to put any pressure on my broken arm. I didn't feel any pain in my arm...yet. I slowly limped out of my den. When I got outside the sun shined brightly down at me making me squint my eyes. I looked at the beautiful view that was around me which made me smile. As I was about to go for a short walk, I heard the sound of wings flapping above me.

I looked up and saw my two friends Marcel and Paddy. We were very good friends. They helped me and kate get back home to jasper. They landed in front of me with smiles on their faces.

"Marcel, Paddy it's great to see you two again" I said with a smile before hugging them both with my one good arm. "It's great to see you too Humphrey" Marcel said in his french accent which I really liked. I let go of them and asked, "What brings you two out here". Marcel answered "Miss Kate sent us to come find you". My smile faded away when he told me that Kate sent them to find me. Why would she even send them to find me for anyways? "Why would Kate send you two to find me. She already broke my heart and married barf" I said in a angry tone. "Kate didn't marry Garth. When she found out you left Jasper she didn't marry him. plus she was doing it to stop a war from breaking loose. Kate and her parents talked with the wolf leader Tony about getting rid of the law and he agreed to Abolish the law. After they abolished the law she started looking for you because she loves and cares for you" Paddy explained to me. I felt tears coming down my cheek after hearing that. I was really shocked and surprised by this. Marcel and Paddy gave me sympathy looks before hugging me.

I hugged them both back tightly with with my good arm again. I let go and looked at them and gave them a smile. "Thank you both for telling me this information" I said. "You're welcome Humphrey. It's what friends do" Marcel said with a smile. I'm glad me and Kate met Marcel and Paddy, we wouldn't have made it home if it wasn't for them. "Go find Kate and lead her back here, and tell her I can't wait to see her beautiful eyes again" I said with a bigger smile.

They both nodded their heads at me before flying off. All this time I thought Kate never loved me, but now I know she does love and care for me.

 **Kates POV**

As I was walking through the woods I started remembering the good times me, Humphrey and Lilly had together as pups. We used to play tag, and hide in seek together. I was usually the seeker most of the time when we played hide and seek, but don't get me wrong I enjoyed being the seeker.

 **Flashback**

I walked through the woods looking for lilly and Humphrey. We were playing hide and seek and I was the seeker. As I walking I heard the sound of giggling coming from my right. I looked to my right and saw a bush a few feet from me. I heard giggling coming from the bush. I slowly and quietly approached the bush. When i was close enough I poked my head through the bushes and said "Found you". I saw lilly look at me and giggle. "You found me" she said.

I couldn't help but giggle with her. "Now we need to find Humphrey" I said. After I said that I was tackled to the ground by Humphrey. "Nevermind, I found him" I said before giggling. He giggled with me. After we shared our giggles we both stared into each other's eyes.

I always enjoyed staring into his icy blue eyes. I found myself getting closer and closer to him. Our muzzles were only inches away from touching, but our moment was Interrupted when we heard lilly ask "Are you two getting ready to kiss?". We both looked at her and saw her looking at us with a frown. We both blushed madly. After a few more seconds of blushing, Humphrey got off of me and helped me off the ground.

"Thank you Humphrey" I thanked him. "You're welcome Kate" He said with a smile. I smiled back at him. "Kate, Lilly It's time to go!" I heard my Mom yell. "Awwwwwww. Ok coming mom!" I yelled back. Me and lilly both looked at Humphrey. "Bye Humphrey" we said. "Bye Kate, Bye lilly. Take care" He said with a smile. We both smiled back at him before heading over to our mom.

 **End of Flashback**

I really miss those good times, I just wish they could last forever. As I followed Humphrey's scent I heard the sound of wings flapping above me again. I looked up and saw paddy and Marcel flying down towards me with smiles on their faces. When they landed I asked them, "Did you guys find Humphrey". "Yes we did Miss Kate" Marcel said with a smile. I felt my heart racing with excitement.

"Where is he" I asked them. "Follow us Kate, oh and Humphrey said he can't wait to see your beautiful eyes again" Paddy said with a grin before they took off again. I smiled really widely when he said that. I wasted no time and followed them.


	6. Chapter 6 Love

**Humphrey's POV**

I sat outside my den with a big smile on my face as I waited for Marcel and Paddy to lead Kate back to my den. I was really excited to see Kate again. I could already see those beautiful amber eyes of hers already. Seeing her beautiful eyes always brings a smile to my face. I smiled even more wider as I thought about Kate. Ever since I met Kate when I was a pup I've always liked her. She was the most kind, loving and caring wolf i've ever met and I will never take those words back. Never.

As I waited for Kate to arrive I started thinking about our fun times we had together when we were pups. Me, Kate and lilly used to play Hide and seek, and tag together. Most of the time we would play hide and seek and Kate would be the seek.

 **Flashback**

Me and Lilly walked through the woods looking for a good hiding spot. "Do you see any good hiding spots" I asked lilly. "No yet" she responded. "We need to find one before kate finds us" I said to lilly as we kept on looking for a good spot to hide. "There" Lilly said pointing to the bush. I looked at her before saying, "That's a good hiding spot. You hide there and I'll see if I can find myself a good hiding spot". Lilly nodded her head before quickly going into the bushes. I looked around for a good hiding spot and saw a big tree I could hide behind. I quickly walked over to the tree and hid behind it. I stay quiet as I could. After a few minutes of hiding I heard lilly giggling. I slowly peaked my head around the tree and saw Kate slowly moving towards the bush lilly was in.

When Kate was close enough to the bush I saw her poke her head in the bush and say, "Found you". I heard lilly giggle again and say, "You found me". I then heard Kate say, "Now we need to find Humphrey". I decided It would be fun to surprise Kate, So I came out from behind the tree and ran at her and tackled her to the ground Catching her off guard. "Nevermind I found him" She said before giggling. I couldn't help but giggle with her. After we shared our giggles we found ourselves staring into each other's eyes.

I always enjoyed staring into those beautiful amber eyes of hers. I found myself getting closer to her. Both of our muzzles were close to touching, but the moment was interrupted when me and Kate heard lilly asked, "Are you two getting ready to kiss?". Me and Kate looked at lilly and saw that she was frowning at us. I felt myself blushing, but when I looked at Kate I noticed that she was blushing too. "Well this is awkward" I thought to myself. After a few more seconds of awkward silence, I got off of Kate and helped her off the ground.

"Thank you Humphrey" Kate said. I smiled at her before saying, "You're welcome Kate" I said with a smile. Kate smiled back at me, which made me smile a bit wider. "Kate, Lilly it's time to go!" We heard Eve yell. "Awwwwwww. Ok coming mom!" Kate yelled back. It's too bad they had to leave, I was really having fun.

Kate and Lilly looked at me before saying, "Bye Humphrey". "Bye Kate, Bye lilly. Take care" I said with a smile. They both smiled back before heading over to their mom. I let out a sigh of sadness, "I wish I had a Mom and Dad" I said to myself before walking away in silence.

 **End of Flashback**

It sucked not having a mom or dad. Sometimes I wondered if I did have a Mom or dad. My thoughts were Interrupted when I saw Kate running at me. "Humphrey!" She yelled as she ran full speed at me. "Kate wai-" I wasn't given anytime to finish, Kate tackled me to the ground and hugged me tightly. I felt a sharp pain in my arm which made me yelp. Kate let go of me and looked at me with a scared look. "I'm so sorry Humphrey, I got too excited" She said before lowering her head. "It's ok Kate, really it is" I said with a smile.

Kate raised her head and smiled at me, but her smile soon faded away when she saw the claw marks on my cheek and my broken Arm. I noticed a tear coming down her cheek. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault" She said in a very sad tone. I placed my paw against her cheek and wiped the tear off her cheek. "Don't say that Kate. Marcel and Paddy told me told me everything and I understand. I really do" I said to her.

"Kate. When I first met you I had feelings for you and I always have ever since. You always make me smile and I always enjoyed our fun times together as pups. I want you to know that I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" I felt tears coming down my cheek after I said that. I saw tears going down her cheeks. "I love you so much too Humphrey, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you too" She said. I smiled at her as tears of joy came down my cheek.

I leaned towards her and kissed her. I closed my eyes and smiled as we kissed. I never wanted this moment to end. I was happy again. After about thirty seconds of kissing we both stopped kissing to catch our breaths. "That was Amazing" Kate said with a big smile on her face. "Yeah it was" I agreed with a big smile on my face. I found myself staring into her Amber eyes again. Kate had the most beautiful eyes, I could never stop looking into them. "I swear Kate you have the most beautiful eyes ever" I said with a bigger smile. "Awww, Thank you for the compliment Humphrey" She said before kissing my cheek.

I couldn't help but grin "You're welcome Kate" I said before kissing her back on the cheek. "Do you want to go back home to Jasper" Kate asked me. I thought about her question for a couple of moments before saying, "Yes. I would love to go back home". She smiled at me before saying, "Can you walk ok, or do you want me to carry you?". "I can walk, but thanks for the offer though. That's very kind of you Kate" I said before kissing her cheek again.

After I kissed Kates cheek we both heard a voice behind us say, "Awwwwww". We both turned around and saw Marcel and Paddy looking at us with big grins on their faces. Me and Kate both giggled. "Thank you for all your guys help" Kate thanked them. "Anytime Miss Kate" Marcel said. "It's what friends do for each other" Paddy said with a smile. "Can you two go back to Jasper and Tell my parents that Me and Humphrey will be returning to jasper" Kate asked them. "Anything for you two love birds" Marcel said before chuckling. Me and Kate couldn't help but giggle. "Thank you both" I said. "Anytime" Paddy said. Me and Kate nodded our heads at them and they nodded their heads back before taking off.

After we watched Marcel and paddy fly off, I looked at kate and smiled. "Are you ready to go back home Kate" I asked her. "Definitely" She answered with a smile. We both smiled at each other before we started walking home back to jasper.


	7. Chapter 7 Finding Breakfast

**Kates POV**

I was so happy to be going back home with my Fun, loving omega right by my side. I looked at Humphrey and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at me and gave me a kiss back on my cheek before saying, "I'm very happy to have you back in my life Kate". Hearing Humphrey say those words made a big smile form on my face. "And I'm very happy to have you back in my life too Humphrey" I said as a tear of joy came down my cheek.

Humphrey placed his paw against my cheek and wiped the tear off my cheek. He smiled at me before leaning his head towards me and kissing me. I wrapped my arms carefully around him without trying to hurt his arm and kissed him back passionately. As we were kissing I heard Humphrey's stomach growl loudly. We both broke from the kiss and giggled.

"Is my handsome Omega Hungry" I said with a giggle. We both shared another giggle. "I am pretty hungry to be honest, the only thing I ate was some berries" Humphrey said. I felt bad for Humphrey, he doesn't know how to hunt and the only the food he has been eating was berries. "Let me go find you something to eat sweetie" I said to him with a smile.

"Thanks Kate" he said with a bigger smile before kissing me on the cheek again. "You're welcome sweetie. Now let's go find you some breakfast" I said before leading the way. As I led the way I picked up a caribou's scent. I looked at Humphrey and smiled widely before saying, "I picked up a Caribou's scent". Humphrey looked at me with grin before saying, "Good job my beautiful Alpha". We both started following the caribou's scent.

As we followed the scent, it got stronger which meant that the caribou was close by. I kept a close eye out for the caribou and so did Humphrey. As we were walking I spotted the caribou eating some grass straight ahead of us. The caribou very large which meant taking it down was going to be more of a challenge. I looked at Humphrey and whispered. "Ok stay here while I go get our breakfast". Humphrey nodded his head with a smile before saying "Go gettum my beautiful Alpha". I returned a smile before slowly and quietly moving towards the caribou.

When I was close enough to the caribou I waited for it to reveal its neck. After a few more seconds of waiting the caribou revealed its neck. I lunged at the caribou's neck and clamped my sharp teeth down on its neck. I heard the caribou scream in Agony as It tried shaking me off. I then jabbed my claws into its chest which made the caribou scream in more pain. I could taste the caribou's blood in my mouth as It tried to shake me off but it was no use I had a tight grip on its neck.

As the Caribou kept on trying to throw me off I could tell that it was getting tired real quick. The caribou finally dropped to the ground. I unclamped my teeth from the caribou's neck and pulled my claws out of its chest. An ounce of the caribou's life left every time an ounce of blood dripped from its wounds. I looked over at Humphrey and gave him a big smile. "Breakfast is ready sweetie" I said to him as he limped over to me.

"Thank you for getting our breakfast Kate" He said with a smile before kissing my cheek. "Your welcome Humphrey, now let's eat". Humphrey gave me a bigger smile before we started eating the caribou.

After a couple of minutes of eating the delicious caribou with Humphrey, we were both full. "Man I'm really full" Humphrey said as he patted his belly which me giggle. "You and me both Humphrey" I said. We both shared a Giggle before we started walking again.

 **Winston's POV**

I was walking back to my den until I heard the sound of wings flapping above me. I looked up and saw a duck and goose flying down towards me. "Who are you?" I asked them. "My name is Marcel and this is Paddy" The goose said in a french Accent as they landed in front of me. "Why are you here?" I question them. "Kate sent us. We're looking for a wolf named Winston" Paddy said.

"You're speaking to him" I said. "Kate wanted us to inform you that she found Humphrey and they are on their way home now, but Humphrey is hurt so it maybe a while until they get back" Marcel told me. "Where was Humphrey at?" I asked them. "Humphrey was living in Sawtooth" Paddy said.

I can't believe Humphrey was all the way out in Sawtooth. "Thank you both for Informing" I said with a nod. "Your welcome Winston" Marcel said with a smile. They both smiled at me before flapping their wings and taking off into the sky. I was so happy to hear that Kate and Humphrey were coming home. I rushed back to my den to tell Eve the good news.

 **Hey guys KeithTheLoneWolf here. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry if it seemed short. Shout out to Kellylad13. He is a very very very Awesome writer and a very great friend. You should read his stories, they are awesome. Merry Christmas to everyone and Happy new Year! Until next time.**

 **KeithTheLoneWolf out!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Unexpected

**Humphrey's POV**

I couldn't help but smile happily as me and my beautiful Alpha walked through the woods of Sawtooth. I was glad to have Kate back in my life. "Why are you smiling Humphrey" Kate asked me. "I'm just so happy to have you back in my life" I answered. "Awww that's so sweet of you to say" She said before pulling me into a kiss. I kissed her back passionately. As I was kissing her I heard Kate moaning which made me grin. I let go and said, "Did you just moan". Kate started blushing before saying, "Y-yes". "That's what I thought" I said before pulling her back into the kiss but this time as we were kissing I placed my tongue at the entrance of her mouth. She opened her mouth allowing me in. My tongue entered her mouth and played with her tongue. We both moaned as our tongues played with each other.

After a few more minutes of a our little session I took my tongue out of her mouth. "That was absolutely amazing Humphrey" Kate said. I had to agree it did feel really good to play with her tongue. "Yeah it definitely was" I agreed. I gave Kate a warming smile and she returned the same thing. "I love you Kate" I said to her. Kate gave me a bigger smile before saying, "I love you too Humphrey". The smile on my face got more bigger. I then kissed Kate on the cheek and she returned a kiss back on my cheek. We both smiled at each other before continuing our walk.

After about thirty minutes of walking through the woods I picked up a scent. It was another wolves scent and this wolf was close by. I stopped walking and looked around to see if the wolf was anywhere in sight. "What's wrong Humphrey" Kate asked me with a concerned look on her face. "There's a wolf close by" I whispered. Me and Kate the heard rustling coming from a bush that was a few feet from us. "Humphrey get behind me, now" She ordered me. I wasted no time and got behind her. "Show yourself!" Kate said in a brave tone.

The rustling from the bushes went silent for about ten seconds before the wolf came out of the bushes. The wolf had grey and black just like me. The wolf also had a white underbelly just like me. The wolf was a bit taller than me and was more muscular than me. "Who are you!" Kate asked the wolf with a growl. "My name is Jake and I mean no harm to you both" He said in a calm tone as he looked at us both. As he was looking at us he looked at me and stared at me which made me feel uncomfortable. His eyes went really wide in shock. "H-Humphrey?" He said. "How do you know my name?" I asked him with a concerned look.

A smile was forming across his face. "You don't recognize your own brother" He said. My eyes went really wide in shock as I felt my heart rate pick up. I was lost of words I didn't know what to say. Kate turned around to face me with a shocked expression on her face. "You have a brother?" she asked me. "I didn't even know I had a brother" I responded. Jake ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I carefully hugged him back without trying to hurt my arm.

"It's so great to see you again Humphrey. Mom and Dad will be so happy to hear that you are back" He said as he hugged me. My eyes went wider when he said 'Mom and Dad'. "I have a mom and Dad" I said. Jake looked at me and nodded his head with a big grin on his face. I felt my heart racing fast with excitement. Jake then looked at Kate before saying, " And Who is this Humphrey". "This is my girlfriend Kate" I said with a smile as I looked at Kate. Kate smiled back at me before looking at Jake and saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you Jake". "It's a pleasure to meet you too" he said with a more bigger smile. "Follow me, I'll take you to mom and Dad" Jake said as he started leading the way. Me and Kate started following Jake. As we were heading to my mom and Dad's territory Jake looked back at us and noticed that I was limping. This gave him a worried look. "Are you ok Humphrey?" He asked me.

"Not really. I was attacked by a bear when I arrived in Sawtooth. The bear broke my arm and broke my nose " I said as I looked at my broken arm. Jake walked up to me and examined my arm and my nose. "Yeah your nose and arm are really broken. We better get you to the healers den first" He said. I nodded my head agreeing with him before we continued heading to Mom and Dad's territory.

After walking for about ten more minutes we reach the territory. The territory had a lot of dens and a lot of wolves. There were wolf pups playing with one another and adult wolves talking to each other. A lot wolves were staring at me and Kate as we followed Jake to the healers den.

When we arrived at the healers den the healer was a female wolf with brown fur and she had blueish and greenish eyes. She looked at Jake and smiled. "Hey Jake what brings you here today" She asked him. "My brothers arm and nose are broken. Can you get him patched up" He asked her. She looked over at me then back at Jake with a big smile forming across her face. "Of course" she said with a nod. She walked over to me and Kate with a smile on her face. "Hi my name is Emma. I am the pack healer. What is your name" She said as she offered her paw to me.

I smiled at her before shaking her paw with my good arm. "Humphrey" I said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Humphrey" she said to me before looking at Kate. "And who is this?" She asked me. "My name is Kate" Kate told Emma before shaking Emma's paw. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Now let's take a look at that broken arm of yours" She said before carefully lifting my paw up and examining it. She set my paw down and started examining my nose. "How did this happen" She asked me. "I was attacked by a bear" I told her. After she finished examining my nose she walked over to the corner and grabbed some stuff and walked back over to us. "Well lucky for you that bear do anymore damage to your arm and nose." She said as she started putting bandages on my broken arm. "Yeah. I got really lucky" I said with a soft chuckle.

After she put the bandages on my leg she then started putting small bandages on my nose. "Now try not to put any pressure on that arm for a while ok" She said as she finished putting the bandages on my nose. "Ok" I said with a smile. "Thank you" Kate said with a smile. "Your welcome and Come Back anytime" she said with a smile. Me and Kate nodded our heads before following Jake out of the den.

 **Jakes POV**

When we arrived at my parents den I told Humphrey and Kate to wait here. I walked into my parents den and said, "Mom, Dad I home" I said with a smile. My mom and Dad both turned to me and smiled. My dad had Grey and black fur with a white Underbelly just like me and Humphrey. He also had blue eyes just like me and Humphrey. My mom had white fur with light green eyes. "There's my son" My dad said as he hugged him. Mom joined in and hugged me too. "How was your day Jake" Mom asked me. "It was really great! What about your guys day" I asked them. "Our day was great. Thanks for asking Jake" My dad said with a smile.

"Your welcome" I said with a smile before saying. "Mom, Dad there's two people I want you to meet" I said as I looked at the entrance of the den. "Come in guys" I told them. Right as Humphrey and Kate came into the den my parents eyes shot open in shock when they saw Humphrey. Humphrey's Eyes went wide as well when he saw his Mom and Dad. Humphrey rushed over to Mom and Dad and hugged them both.

"It's so great to see you guys" Humphrey said as tears went down his cheek. Dad had Tears of joy going down his cheek. Mom had tears of joy going down her cheek as well. I also had tears coming down my cheek as well. I walked over to them and joined in on the family hug. We were all so happy to have Humphrey back.

 **Hey guys KeithTheLoneWolf here. So what did you think of this chapter? Let me know in the reviews. I also forgot to mention this when I first started writing this story. I do not own any of the Alpha and Omega characters, but the Oc's in this story I do own. You all have a nice day and until next time.**

 **KeithTheLoneWolf Out!**


	9. Authors Note

**Hello Everyone KeithTheLoneWolf here. I'm sorry if you were expecting this to be a new chapter. I wanted to inform you guys that I'm taking a break from writing for a while. School has been a bit hard on me lately so I want to focus on getting my school work done first. I will return as soon as I can. I hope you all can understand. You all have a great day and I will see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **KeithTheLoneWolf Out!**


	10. Bad News

**Hello everyone KeithTheLoneWolf here. I'm afraid I have bad news. Do you guys know who Kellylad13 is? Well if you do he is currently in the hospital at this moment. He...He tried killing himself….but luckily for him he was saved but is really hurt. He maybe getting out of the hospital by tonight or tomorrow. Let's all pray and hope he gets better. Hopes and Prayers for Kellylad13.**

 **KeithTheLoneWolf out**


End file.
